The Not So Unexpected
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane and Maura speak to school kids about their jobs for career day and Jane finds herself observing how amazing Maura is. Leads to a very steamy encounter.
_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Janet Tamaro, TNT or Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's Note: This began as a fragment of dream I had (not about Jane and Maura) and I couldn't help but format it for this wonderful pairing. It's been nearly a month since I started it. It may have taken awhile, but I think it's a good one. Enjoy! -dkc_

 **The Not So Unexpected**

Jane and Maura had been invited to a local elementary school to talk about their jobs. The school was having career week and had asked the detective to participate. Jane volunteered Maura and here they were.

Upon arriving, the children were returning from recess and milling about the room before finding their desks. A young girl had been assessing Maura for some time before she got up the courage to speak to the doctor.

"Your dress is very pretty," a child transfixed by the pattern of the fabric said to Maura whose face lit up at the compliment.

"Thank you," she smiled. "It is one of my favorites."

"I hope I am as pretty as you when I grow up."

"Don't we all," Detective Rizzoli interrupted the endearing encounter. "I believe it is time to get started, Doctor."

Jane took her place beside Maura at the front of the classroom and waited to be introduced by the head teacher. She noticed the growing anxiety evident in her friend's posture and leaned over to offer words of encouragement.

"You're going to be great," she whispered. "Just don't tell these 8-year-olds about blood and guts."

Jane was able to speak more candidly about her profession while Maura spoke more to her role as a doctor and investigator. Autopsies were a bit too much for third graders.

Once they had finished speaking to the students, Dr. Isles had been asked to help the teachers measure the heights of each of the children for an ongoing project. The children would get to see how much they had grown throughout the school year, both physically and academically. Maura was thrilled when asked even though she had been put on the spot.

Jane watched Maura taking her task very seriously at first and then once a young boy had asked if his height meant he could still be a superhero, Maura loosened up and began high-fiving the students when finished.

As the measurements continued, Jane decided to go for a walk. She winked at Maura from the door before she left.

Jane looked at various displays in the halls. She found an award cabinet with trophies, pictures and ribbons. There were framed newspaper articles about community leaders who were being celebrated for their successes. Next to those articles were yearbook photographs of the leaders when they were young students at this school.

Jane wondered if either hers or Maura's elementary schools took pride in their alum's careers. She couldn't remember the last time she had set foot in the Catholic school that had engrained in her so much that she found to both define and irritate her. Perhaps Maura's school was different. Though Jane knew nothing about boarding schools, much less schools for only girls.

Would they have been friends if they had attended the same school? Could Maura have survived a Catholic school? Would young Jane have been as welcoming and friendly to Maura as adult Jane?

Jane started thinking about how they had met and how unlikely it then that they would have become friends.

The detective left the display cases and found lots of places to wander. It felt like the largest public school she'd ever stepped foot in, a giant maze of elaborate hallways, classrooms and displays. She found a library surrounded by glass walls. Inside were more books than she couldn't remember seeing anywhere but the public library. It was a sight.

Eventually she made her way out a door that led to yet another path to be explored, this one in the open air.

"Do you know your way back?" she heard the doctor's familiar voice.

"Eventually this hallway must end somewhere," Jane smirked as she turned around to Maura.

"You're right, though it isn't exactly a hallway" Maura walked up beside her and rubbed shoulders, she couldn't help but smile.

They walked side by side along the outer perimeter of the campus, easily silent. The colonnade gave them a view of a playground that was separated into two areas, one for younger children. For a brief moment a sense of sadness overtook Jane. The miscarriage would leave a hole in her heart for the rest of her life, she knew.

Jane's sadness did not go unnoticed by Maura. She always felt the sadness as it set into her best friend when they were around children. Jane's losing the baby hurt them both still. Maura's hand brushed the back of Jane's hand. Despite their forward movement, the detective's hand stilled and seemed to push back against soft skin. Maura allowed her fingers to separate, one trying to slip around Jane's thumb.

"You trying to hold my hand, Maur?" Jane's voice was light, joking, with just a hint of flirtation.

"Was not."

Though their hands parted for the remainder of the walk to their car, both women could do nothing to suppress the smiles on their faces.

When they returned to the precinct, they went their separate ways, but Jane couldn't stop thinking about how impressive Maura had been with the school kids. For a woman who struggled to feel comfortable in most social situations, she had become remarkably able among young kids. Some of this likely had to do with her time with TJ. She was incredible with the youngest Rizzoli.

How had Jane not told Maura repeatedly how amazing she was? This must be remedied.

...

Dr. Isles was walking from the lab to her office, her head buried in a case file when strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into the dark office. She gasped just as the door closed. Despite being pinned against the wall in the corner of her office, there was immediate familiarity there. The scent and tenderness could be only one person.

"God, Jane, I thought you were..."

She couldn't get it out before Jane's mouth was on hers.

The kiss was unyielding, firm. Very little movement entered the space where their lips collided, not until air was required.

"What are you doing?" Maura breathed.

"This is the one spot in your office that cannot be seen from the lab, morgue or hallway when the blinds aren't drawn," Jane whispered as if this were the actual question Maura had asked. She had considered the logistics often as they shared private moments in this office that could be misinterpreted by the outside world.

"Jane..." Maura hadn't been impressed with the answer.

"You were amazing today, Maur."

Recognition played in the corners of hazel eyes and her eyebrow twitched.

"I have been amazing before and you never kissed me for it," she grinned.

There was very little space between them; the room was hardly light enough for them to see one another's facial expressions. Regardless, Maura didn't need light to read Jane's face. She could feel Jane's response. It was an obvious, though minuscule shift in thinking about their relationship.

"Perhaps I should have," the detective rasped, pressing a kiss to the M.E.'s forehead before stepping back and offering a hand to move them both from behind the door.

"See you after work?" Jane asked confidently.

"Mmhmm," Maura could hardly speak.

...

The tall, floor to ceiling multi-pane windows of the townhouse looked out on the other second story dwellings of Beacon Hill. Though the light had long faded outside and the shades were only partially open, Jane wondered if anyone looking out their own windows could see in.

The townhouse Maura had set Jane up with, subletting for a colleague that was out of town on sabbatical, had a Jacuzzi on the deck. They'd been in it enough by now that Maura's swimming suit resided in the townhouse bathroom. When the doctor came into the kitchen in a bikini top and a towel around her waist prepared to get in the Jacuzzi, Jane's eyes could not be torn away.

Maura Isles was a sight to behold. The detective had seen her in a bikini before, several times since she began her temporary residence at the townhouse, but this was different.

There was something about Maura's state of dress that, like her interactions with the school kids, caused something to materialize for Jane.

Jane could not pry her eyes from Maura's exceptional body. The way the towel sat low on the curves of her hips, legs that Jane had admired for years and the slightly snug fit of the bikini top each were breathtaking. She wasn't simply gazing at Maura and appreciating her body now, she was riveted.

Maura caught Jane's eyes when she realized no response had come to her question about getting in the Jacuzzi. The way Jane looked at her caused the room to be suddenly sweltering.

When Jane's gaze rose to blazing hazel, she was not ashamed that she had been caught. She felt that heat in the room as well as her growing frustration.

"Dammit, Maura!" she groaned as she looked the doctor up and down once more before looking up to see that Maura had taken two strides to erase the space between them.

Maura pulled Jane in and kissed her aggressively. The force of the kiss caused an earlier surfacing for air than either woman appreciated.

"I was the one undressing you with my eyes..." Jane spoke breathlessly without a hint of complaint. She would gladly allow the doctor to lead the way.

"You were more than undressing me," Maura hummed against Jane's cheek.

"Can you blame me?" she growled. "Jesus, you're beautiful."

Maura pressed her lips hard against Jane's and in return found herself pushed back toward a floor to ceiling bookcase. When air was needed, Jane's mouth explored every bit of exposed skin from the doctor's throat to beneath her clavicle.

"Jane..." she moaned, one arm going up as her hand gripped the shelf above her head for stability.

The towel dropped when Jane tilted her hips forward. Scarred hands immediately went to newly exposed hips.

Jane kissed further down Maura's chest until she had not only kissed along the tops of covered breasts she had pulled at hard nipples through the swimsuit.

"Jane..." Maura's words were sharp this time.

Knowing instinctively what Maura needed, Jane reacted by slipping two fingers beneath the fabric at each hip and tugged impatiently down toned legs.

When Jane looked up she saw the need reflected back at her and knew it was now or never. The darkness in Jane's eyes developed simultaneously with Maura casually untying the bikini top and dropping the straps over her shoulders.

"Jane?" Maura's voice echoed in Jane's ears.

"Hmm?" she answered distractedly while never dragging her eyes away from Maura's breasts.

A soft chuckle escaped the doctor's lips before she was able to ask the beginnings of a question.

"Are you going to..."

Jane's mouth was on her, tasting her skin, licking her nipples, pressing kisses all over her breasts. One hand held dark waves while the other returned to grasping the bookcase. It wasn't long before her moans were uncontrollable. It also wasn't long before suction brought about the kind of sensitivity that could bring her to the brink.

"Jesus, Jane," she used her hold in messy hair to pull the detective away from dangerously hard nipples and up to eye level.

"Maura."

Jane's breath returned as she refused to look away from enlarged pupils that revealed the woman's desperate need.

"Perhaps we should have closed the shades?" the practical doctor nodded toward the windows in question.

Jane hurried toward the windows, stumbling into a chair and then catching her foot on a rug before making it there. She drew the shades on each of the windows as quickly as possible.

As soon as she was back within reach, delicate, skilled hands went to work on her belt buckle. Maura had considered that buckle many a time as Jane stood cockily with her hands resting there in the bullpen of the BPD precinct.

"Maura."

Jane had hardly voiced that slightest hesitation when Maura's mouth covered her own and dexterous fingers slipped into the detective's pants.

Her breathing hitched, her body yielded itself to the doctor and she felt a flood of warmth as a subtle flick of a thumb parted her lips before the back of a knuckle then pressed against her sensitive nub.

"Fuck," Jane's voice was lower than she could remember ever hearing it herself. Maura's eyes found hers at the sound, quickly followed by a passionate kiss.

Wanting control, Maura eventually walked Jane backward until she was pressed up against a console table. Jane's fingers tangled in Maura's hair as the doctor's thumb that had first fondled her pressed firmly and a finger dipped in to begin fucking her.

"Oh my god," Jane murmured.

The doctor's tongue was teasing the roof of Jane's mouth next as the pace and pressure of that single finger did its damnedest to bring Jane to climax. When their mouths weren't attached and her eyes weren't rolling back in her head, Jane would steal a glance at Maura's breasts that were moving with her arm. She found herself in a seductive trance.

"Jane… Oh, Jane…" Maura's voice was thick and hoarse.

Grabbing one cheek and using it as leverage to pull Maura's hips toward her, Jane jutted out a leg, clothed as it was, to signal to the dripping woman that she could use her. Maura's hips began grinding against Jane in rhythm with her hand inside Jane. Additional fingers joined the fun.

For a brief moment the detective considered the console table that must have been reinforced. They were testing its every joint.

"Fuck!" Jane held out the word, her head falling back against the wall. Maura's mouth latched on to the exposed throat. Her hips pulled her own body down almost in a squat and she found the perfect amount of friction on her clit.

"Jane… Jane… Jane…" she chanted.

With the last bit of stamina her wrist had, Maura curled her fingers and pressed causing immediate orgasm. Walls clamped around her, waves pulsed. It was when she felt the juices reach the place where her wrist met her forearm that she could no longer prevent her own ecstasy. She came without screaming or someone biting down on Jane's neck.

"Sweet baby Jesus," Jane breathed.

"Baby Jesus had nothing to do with that," ever the wise-ass, Maura's mouth could be felt smiling against Jane's skin.

Leaning forward enough that she could tilt her head down to see Maura, Jane pressed a kiss to the doctor's mouth and held it as if to benefit from the air in the doctor's lungs as fingers were slowly retracted.

When the doctor's wet fingers gripped Jane's hip, they both allowed a gap between them to look down at soiled slacks.

"Not even the dry cleaner can save these," Maura smirked.

"I certainly wouldn't want to explain it to him," Jane chuckled.

Nuzzling against Jane and wrapping her arms around her lithe body, Maura felt completely at peace with their friendship and what had transpired. There had never been an important moment in the time they'd known one another that deep down Maura hadn't second-guessed herself. Until now.

"I'm going to need to shower off before we get in the Jacuzzi."

"That makes two of us," Jane smiled.

"You'll probably need help getting out of these," the doctor tugged on the waist of Jane's pants.

"Probably."

The two women shared a soft and lingering kiss before Jane took Maura's hand and led her toward the guest bathroom.

"This has been a very unexpected day," Maura remarked.

"And yet completely expected if you think about it."

How true was that statement? There wasn't anything largely out of the ordinary about their day. No giant crises or life and death situation had occurred. There had not been an ultimatum. The world had continued to spin on its axis and their friendship had remained entirely intact. It had been, without any other way to describe it, completely expected.

"Hey, Maur?" Jane said as she turned on the shower and began undressing. "Let's make sure we pull the privacy screen around before we get in the Jacuzzi, okay?"

This made Maura instantly happy and aroused.

"I think we can arrange that," she spoke before stepping into the shower and holding out a hand to the now naked Jane Rizzoli. "We may not even need suits."

Perhaps it was expected, but Maura would always hold the power to surprise Jane.

 _-finis-_


End file.
